Long Buried
by Insomniac-Reader
Summary: Daine and Numair romance: modern fic. Daine, an undergraduate student, applies for a position as an assisstant on Professor Salmalin's project to the Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Back from a very long hiatus with a new story. Consider it disclaimed and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Unfinished Business

"You want to do what?!"

"Oh come on Jon; it has its academic merits. You are speaking to me as if I just asked for university grant money to spend on booze and hookers!"

Jonathon looked away from Numair, holding his palms to his forehead as if it to keep his sanity from escaping. "You and I both know that your motives are not academic, but purely those of unfinished business."

Numair's smile wavered at Jon's offhand comment. He stood up, and stepped back from the mahogany desk turning his back to his friend and tried to regain his composure. "Jonathon, you know that my suspicions aren't entirely unfounded. Those areas should be protected, there is quite possibly centuries of history down there…"

"And it's possible that I am a long lost love child of Marilyn Monroe and John F. Kennedy, but it is still highly improbable." Jonathon sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair, which creaked under the sudden movement. "Numair, you know that taking this position on the board places me in an awkward political situation. The other members know about our friendship, and they fear that I may be unfairly favoring you."

Numair stared disappointedly at his dark haired friend. "You know I hate that you have gone political, but I can't imagine you doing anything else." Jonathon's mouth curved into a small smile at the latter comment.

"Numair, I cannot fully fund this project of yours," Numair stood up with his fists at his side, ready to protest before Jon held up his hand signaling he was not done. His other hand absently scratched his chin underneath a well groomed beard. "But I am willing to fund the effort to find proof. It's not as much money as you would have liked, but if you are able to get something that the board will take seriously I will reconsider your request." Jonathon exhaled deeply, "I am sorry my friend, but that is the best I can do. Even with that I fear those hounds on the board will be at my heels."

Relaxing his stance, Numair walked around Jonathon's desk and bent to embrace him, "It is more than enough, thank you Jonathon."

"Yes, yes, just get out of here before anyone finds out I approved of this." Numair grinned as he saw the Dean sign the necessary paper work.

Taking the document, Numair got up to leave. Almost out of Jonathon's sight he paused at the door, "Oh and one more thing," Jonathon groaned at the thought, "I will need a graduate student to help with the effort, I was thinking perhaps…"

Jonathon shook his head "The best I can give you is an undergraduate. I can hardly risk a student's thesis project or reputation on something as…controversial… as this. I am sure you will find one more than happy to join your effort. You can start interviewing next week."

"I'm to interview them!?" he asked incredulously, "I hardly have the time for that. I just need a bright young vigorous mind who will do exactly what I say. Surely you can just recommend…"

"Numair!" Jonathon warned.

Numair knew that this was a battle which he would not win, but come out with only a wounded pride, so he surrendered "Fine, I will see to the matter."

Jonathon watched as over six feet of a man exited his office. He walked with a grace that seemed unbefitting of his stature. He dressed simply in black trousers and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar; his simplicity seemed to add to an air of elegance that he always wore. After the towering professor left his office, Jonathon let his head rest on a hand propped up on the arm of the chair. "Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?" he muttered to himself.

"Did you hear that they are taking undergraduates?"

"For Professor Salmalin's trip? Yeah, I heard about that. Reason they are opening it up to undergrads is because the whole thing lacks credibility; I mean it's the equivalent to a treasure hunt for god's sake!"

Veralidaine Sarrasri listened idly to the hushed whispers of gossip between the stacks at the university library. She replaced a worn, leather bound copy of _On the Origin of Species_ on the shelf while leaning slightly towards the adjacent stack in an attempt to hear more. It was a boy and a girl whose voices she did not recognize.

"Well are you still going for the interview? It's open to anyone with a major in ancient history, with a preferred minor in botany or zoology. My guess is the major will be used for the treasure hunt, while the minors will help you get through the rainforest."

"The rainforest?!" Daine heard the boy gasp in shock.

"Yes," continued the girl "You haven't heard that this 'treasure hunt' will take you to the heart of South America and the Amazon Basin?"

Daine sighed inwardly. This was not new information and her eavesdropping was proving a waste of time. Should she try? History, and zoology were passions of hers and she seemed to fit the profile of what Professor Salmalin was looking for. Her only reluctance lay in the mystery of the whole thing. The only information given was recruitment for a single undergraduate student majoring in history (and preferably with a minor in botany or zoology) to accompany professor Salmalin on a research trip to South America. The rest was a mystery to her and all the other potential applicants. Of course gossip was attached to the mystery.

You probably won't be the one chosen anyway, Daine chided herself. What would be the harm in applying? She nervously twirled a smoky brown curl around her finger, stretching it out straight, and then releasing it back into a ringlet. Her mind made up, Daine pulled her hair back, and taking the hair tie that circled her wrist, she looped her curly mass into a horse tail. Some errant strands fell across her face, and knowing getting it all would be a useless task, she tucked the strands behind her ears. Inhaling deeply she grabbed her book bag from beside her feet and purposefully walked out of the library. She was going to do this.

"I can't do this" Daine whispered to herself. She sat on a collapsible chair on one side of a narrow corridor, eyeing several other students waiting in front of Professor Salmalin's office.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri!" called a voice from inside the office door. Daine seized; the mention of her name disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Is there a Veralidaine Sarrasri out there?" the voice sounded agitated. Daine quickly stood up just as a tall form opened up the office door.

He isn't supposed to be this handsome! "Uh, sorry Professor, I am right here."

He caught her eyes in his raptor like gaze. Brown eyes immediately sized her character. Unlike most of the other professors, he didn't wear a neck tie, or a stuffy blazer. Instead his loose white shirt had its sleeves pulled up to the elbows and the top few buttons undone to reveal a small part of a well defined torso. "Not a very good first impression Miss Sarrasri. If you can't remember your own name, how are you to be of any use to me on this expedition?"

Daine could feel her face heating and knew she must be red. She could almost hear her mother lecturing her from beyond the grave. Head up, shoulders straight, chin held high; come on Sarrasri you can do this!

She walked right up him, and paused before his office door. It was a challenge, and he knew it. Daine thought that surely he must be smiling. His mouth was not curved up, but the smile was evident in his eyes. Professor Numair Salmalin stepped to the side and held the door signaling for her to enter. Daine walked ahead of him, and he followed, closing the door behind him.

She was a beautiful creature. When Numair walked out of his office to confront this Sarrasri girl for her seeming incompetence he meant to tell her to go home, that she was wasting his time. As soon as he lay eyes on her, his iron strong resolve seemed to melt. She was fascinatingly beautiful, with her curly brown curls, her full lips and her stubborn chin. What captivated him most though was her stormy grey eyes, or were they blue? It seemed to change as he gazed into them. Her body language conveyed a strong spirit, and her eyes bore intelligence and maturity. She seemed easily flustered, but that was almost…charming.

"Veralidaine is it?" he managed to get out.

"That's a bit of a mouthful, most people just call me Daine" she shrugged a little self consciously. She should have just kept it at a simple yes! Was she ever making a fool of herself!

"Yes; Daine, have you brought a copy of your transcripts?" Daine nodded and pulled her bag up onto his desk, rummaging through the contents and bringing out a folder. She handed the folder and its contents to Numair. He opened it and briefly skimmed through the pages. According to her folder she was in great academic standing, with scholarships awarded as a result.

"Miss Sarrasri", Daine noticed the switch to a more formal title and immediately feared the next question. "Why have you left your emergency contact form blank?"

She shrugged, "There is simply no one to put there".

Numair frowned in confusion. "Surely a parent, sibling, or other relative."

"Is any of this really relevant to the application process?" Numair didn't answer her question, instead he just stared at her.

Feeling uncomfortable with the personal question, and the long awkward silence, Daine went on the defensive. "If you must know, I have no idea who my father is. That takes out the father, and any paternal relatives as potential contacts. My mother wasn't much liked by her family because she became involved with the man who fathered me, so that takes care of any maternal relatives" Daine raised a finger on her right hand for each point as if to keep score, "Oh and my mother is dead, so I felt listing her as an emergency contact would be a little redundant don't you think?"

She expected a response from him, any type of response. Instead he just continued staring. Not knowing what to do and feeling her composure disintegrating Daine snatched the folder from his hand, "I am just going to go ahead and assume you aren't going to pick the emotionally unstable girl. Thank you for the opportunity." The last part she muttered with all the politeness she could muster. With that she stalked out of his office, slamming the door in her wake.

Numair stood there surprised. It was so sudden; he had no idea what to say to her. He let his curiosity get in the way of his professionalism, and his sensitivity. Letting go of his rationality, Numair grabbed for his coat from the back of his chair and charged out of the office. After closing the door behind him he was surprised to find several confused faces looking up at him from the chairs set outside his office. "Sorry, no more applicants for today. Something has come up and I have found the position I have no longer available. Thank you all for coming."

With that he left the few dumbfounded students and headed towards the stairwell where he heard a door cinch shut. He hurriedly pulled open the door, meeting more resistance than expected. "Miss Sarrasri!" he shouted as he clambered for the railing, taking the steps two at a time.

"Miss Sarrasri, please stop!"

He could hear the soft sound of her footfall as she raced down the stairs. He was closing the gap. "Daine stop!" he managed to grab hold of her upper arm, unintentionally yanking her backwards. Her momentum forced him backwards. He lost balance, but tightly gripped one hand on the railing and wrapped an arm around Daine's waste, catching her in mid-fall. Although he held her tightly, her feet still slipped from underneath her and she slid down a few more steps. Paying more attention to his grip on her, then to his grip on the railing, his hand slipped off and the two continued to slide until a landing broke their fall.

She hit the landing first, and he landed partly on top of her, his weight winding her. He relieved the weight on her lungs by propping himself up on his forearms, with her still beneath him.

"Miss Sarrasri, are you all right?!" he asked. She was panting not only from the exertion of racing down the stairs, but also from the panic of falling. She couldn't speak, but managed a nod. He managed to roll off of her and with the support of the wall pulled himself to his feet. After, he extended a hand to Daine which she took.

"Miss Sarrasri, I am really sorry about all that. I just came here to apologize about what just happened in my office."

Daine laughed sarcastically, "You sure have a strange way of apologizing, trying to throw a girl down the stairs."

Numair rolled his eyes, "You know I didn't mean that. I just don't know my own strength." He paused; he was here to apologize to her! "Anyway, I am really sorry and I just wanted to let you know that your academic records seem very impressive and you seem to have tremendous courage. You handled yourself very well in an awkward situation and seem the best choice."

She planned to release his hand and soon as she had steadied herself, but instead gripped it tighter in disbelief. Did he really just conduct the worst interview in history (he barely made mention of her academic successes; the only paper work he'd seen is her transcript), witnessed her embarrass herself, and still chose her?!

Daine then realized what was really going on, "I'm sorry Professor Salmalin, and I mean no disrespect but I don't need your pity."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked clearly confused.

Daine smiled knowingly, "I told you my sob story about my mother and now you feel bad, so you are giving me the position. I think it would be amazing to work for you, but I really don't want the position like this."

Numair shook his head, "No you have it all wrong. That isn't it at all. I am sure half those other applicants have some unfortunate history. I was judging you on your integrity, which you just proved to me with that statement. The nature of this expedition requires character traits beyond those of the purely academic. I need someone that I know I will be able to trust."

Daine was without words. She was still wary, but at the end of her rope of arguments. What could she say to any of that?

Numair smiled, "So what do you say? Do you accept?" Not able to form a sentence at that moment Daine merely nodded. "Good," he said, his professional tone finding its way back in his voice. "Pack your things, our flight leaves in a week."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, it should tide you all over for a bit.

Chapter 2: The Briefing

"Numair, the strangest thing happened today" Jonathon remarked as he opened his menu, turning to the wine list. He was waiting for Numair to take his bait.

"Really?" Numair mocked. After all these years Jon should have figured out that he knew his games.

"Why yes. You see four young students came to my office and claimed they were applicants to your project."

Numair sighed, "You know Jon that isn't really all that strange". Jonathon cocked an eyebrow at his lanky friend urging him to be silent.

"They said that you closed the position without even interviewing them. Strange don't you think? I mean why would you have the whole interview process if you aren't even going to conduct interviews?"

Numair, ignoring Jon, raised his hand signaling for the waiter. "Sir, I think I may need another one of these." Numair raised his empty glass and shook it from side to side allowing the ice cubes to rattle.

"Of course sir, I will be one moment."

"Thank you" Numair said as the waiter rushed away. "Ah, now where were we?"

"The applicants Numair!" Jon exclaimed.

"What about the applicants?" Numair was toying with him, and it had the desired effect. Seeing that his friend was not going to dignify the question with an answer, Numair continued. "Tell you what; if we don't talk about this issue any further today I will pay the tab for lunch."

Jonathon ignored the offer, "They claimed that each prior applicant had taken twenty minutes, and sometimes a half hour each in the interview. They said you spent five minutes with the girl you supposedly hired, then shooed them away without even glancing at their academic records or recommendations!"

Numair broke off a piece of a bread stick and chewed on it absently, carefully considering how he would answer. "Well I had already made my decision with her, and it would be a complete waste of my time, and theirs if I were to continue with the process."

"She's pretty isn't she?" Jon shook his head in disapproval.

"What do her looks have to do with anything?"

Jonathon sighed, "With you, everything!"

"I take offense to that…"

"Numair!" Jon's voice became threatening.

Quietly, Numair tossed the bread stick he was chewing to the side, and his demeanor became serious. "Jonathon, please trust me on this one. The reasons I chose her are professional only. She was the right person for the job I have in mind." Jonathon stared unblinkingly at Numair. After a few moments of some internal deliberation (which felt to Numair like hours of his soul being judged and scrutinized), Jon seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

"Well I suppose it would be ridiculous to start a sexual relationship with a student anyway. I know you are at least smarter than that." That eased the tension between the two somewhat.

"Of course Jon," Numair assured him, "I know I have a reputation, but I am not stupid."

Jonathon seemed satisfied with that as he ended the discussion with a smile, "Let's eat!"

After clearing airport security, Daine carefully studied her boarding pass. "Gate 17," she muttered, "Where is Gate 17?" She was not worried at that point; Daine had made arrangements to be at the airport at least an hour before she should have. Having never been outside the country, let alone in an airport, this was a bit of a big day for her; even the thought of this being a big day made Daine feel dorky, and inadequate. She thanked god that no one was able to eavesdrop on her inner monologue.

Daine walked around the brightly lit terminal, hoping that she was headed in the right direction. She let her eyes take in all the signs, and people that lined her way. After traversing half the length of the terminal she saw him. He was seated on a bench with his back to her, immersed in a newspaper. His shoulder length raven hair was tied back in a horse tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a black buttoned shirt, with a black coat thrown over the back of the bench. His handsome features always made Daine feel nervous talking to him. He seemed so elegant in anything he wore. She looked down to second guess her choice in apparel; blue jeans and a blue-grey blouse. Her mother loved her in the lavenderesque colour, claiming that it emphasized her eyes.

How should she approach him? Should she go around and face him; or maybe she could tap him on the shoulder? What if she just called his name? While all this thoughts flittered through her head Daine noticed a tall shapely blond approach the dark professor.

Numair immediately stood up when he noticed her. She smiled what Daine figured must be seductively, but to her it looked like a wolf leering over its catch. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, like Numair. Her blue eyes shone like the ocean, and full lips proudly bore a ruby red lipstick. A silk red shirt complimented the shade. The woman made Daine feel incredibly plain. "Varice?!" she heard Numair exclaim. Feeling like an intruder on an intimate moment, Daine ducked behind a large square pillar, whose length ran up to the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman he referred to as Varice laughed softly, "I have a conference in Paris. My flight actually leaves quite soon."

"Is it for the museum?" Numair asked. Not being able to see, Daine assumed the woman must have nodded for Numair continued. "It's been months since we were…since I saw you last. You look great."

Feeling quite confident that they were turned the other way, Daine allowed her curiosity to get the best of her as she peered around the edge of the pillar. Varice had a hand playfully at his forearm. A lacquered nail traced across his hand. "You look quite handsome yourself. Where are you flying out to?"

"South America."

"A vacation?" Numair shook his head, and Varice lifted her hand from his arm and let hers drop to her side. "Numair, please not this nonsense again. It was exactly stunts like this that broke us up!"

"You didn't mind the stunts so much when they were bringing in more money," Numair said pointedly.

Varice rolled her eyes, "Oh it's always something with you." Her tone of voice had softened; the seductive air returning. "Well I really must go; I have a plane to catch. You be careful darling" she reached up on her toes and kissed Numair lightly on the cheek.

She turned as she walked away, "Although I don't miss you antics in your career, I do miss them in other places." She winked then turned with her bags and was lost in the bustling crowd within moments.

Numair watched the spot in the crowd where she disappeared a while. Although the woman infuriated Daine, she couldn't help but wish her to come back. Her departure seemed to have saddened her professor.

"You can come out from behind the pillar now," Daine gasped in shock. He hadn't even turned around and he had known she was there. He must have known the entire time.

Daine fumbled around with her words, "I am really sorry Professor Salmalin, and I didn't mean to intrude, or eavesdrop. I just wanted to leave you to some privacy."

Despite his apparent sorrow moments before Numair clearly looked amused. "Miss Sarrasri, for the purpose of this trip I think it simpler if you just call me Numair."

She was thankful for the change in subject.

"Only if you stop this 'Miss Sarrasri' thing and call me Daine". He smiled at that; she ached to make him smile.

After almost an hour of polite conversation, they stood up as they heard a flight attendant make the boarding call. Daine threw her bag over her shoulder and walked a little ahead of Numair. She showed her boarding pass to the attendant, and once cleared followed a line of people into the tunnel, and onto the plane.

Inside the door a flight attendant waited expectantly; finally understanding what she wanted, Daine held out her pass. "Please make your way to your right and down the aisle on your left. Yours is the window seat in row 18. You can stow your carry on luggage in the bin above your head."

Daine thanked the woman and walked where she was instructed. She turned around briefly to make sure that Numair was following close behind. Upon reaching her seat, Daine opened the overhead bin and tried to heave her bag into the space. She lost her grip on it, and the luggage nearly fell on her face. Numair reached a hand above her head to save her from such a consequence. "Need a little help?"

Daine could feel herself blush, "I've never flown before." She allowed him to arrange her bags, and sat down to watch him arrange his. Once he was done he closed the bin and sat next to her.

"Is that so? Never?! How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Numair seemed to be disheartened to hear that number, but did his best to hide his disappointment. "And you have never been on a plane?"

She shook her head in confirmation. "Well that explains why you're so jittery. Just nervous?"

Daine had no idea what he was referring to. She wasn't nervous; she must be acting like a idiot around him! "Yeah, that must be it" she confirmed.

After everyone had boarded, and hearing the lecture on the safety procedures on the plane, they were ready for take off. Daine had seen enough movies, and had enough common sense to prepare her for the take off but nothing could have prepared her for the sudden jolt as the plane accelerated on the runway. She peered out the window, but the world passing by at such a fast pace made her feel sick to her stomach. Daine had both hands on the arm rests grasping for dear life.

Daine allowed for a small moan to escape her throat, which caught Numair's attention. "Are you all right? You look a little pale." Daine nodded unable to take command of her voice just yet. The plane was lifting off the ground which caused a sudden jolt. She could feel her back being pressed into her seat, and the changing altitude causing horrible pressure to build up in her ears. Numair seemed to almost sense her distress and pulled out bubble gum from his pocket. "If you chew it might help with that nasty feeling in your ears."

"I'm sorry about all of this; I honestly didn't think I would be this bad. When does the flight land?"

Numair did his best at stifling his laughter, "Oh about five hours, give or take."

Daine let out another moan. "It will be better as soon as the plane gets to its desired altitude, I promise. Here, take my hand and squeeze it if you have to." He reached out reassuringly to put his hand over hers. She released her grip on the hand rest and exchanged it for him.

After the plane stopped its ascent, it did indeed stabilize and she was able to release his hand, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you" she whispered. Numair just responded with a wink and placed his hand on his lap.

"I told you it would get better." She smiled at that.

"Hey Numair, do you mind me asking a personal question?"

He shrugged, "It depends on the question I suppose." He certainly wasn't making this easier on her. She wished he would just say no, but she had to know…

"That woman, back at the terminal… are you two involved?"

Numair was silent for a moment; she feared he may not answer although his silence would be answer enough. "We were involved; 'were' being the operative word."

"Oh," Daine couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She knew that what she was experiencing were lustful attractions to the man and nothing could ever come from it, but his single status did help her silly crush. "Again, kick me if I am getting too personal, but what ended it?"

To her surprise Numair smiled to himself, "You see Varice is what we call an opportunist. She saw a brighter opportunity that didn't involve me and she naturally took it." Daine knew she was treading on dangerous territory and would not get an answer more detailed than that.

By this time she was feeling quite awkward and scrambled for a lighter topic, "So I still don't know much about this expedition except that I need to have adequate knowledge for apparent survival in the jungle. What are we doing when we arrive?"

Numair figured that there was no sense in keeping it much of a secret anymore. She was after all on the plane and would need to know something to be of any help to him. "I think there may be the ruins of an ancient civilization in the heart of the Amazon. My theory is that something happened to those people, and the jungle literally swallowed up their remains. Major corporations are looking to develop on the land, and even the locals are clearing the forest for grazing land for cattle, where I suspect these ruins are located. Not only would their development cause unimaginable damage to the ruins, but it would also contribute to deforestation." Daine could tell that Numair was a man with a cause, and deeply devoted to it.

"So we are looking for a proverbial Atlantis?" Daine was getting worried. Maybe all those rumors were true; was this no better than a treasure hunt?

"No, not Atlantis, just a pre-Mayan civilization. And I know you must think this a little bit ridiculous, but there is scientific and historical evidence to back the claims."

Daine was thoroughly confused, "Then why do you need this expedition? Just present this evidence to whoever would take care of something like this. And why do you need me, and my talents?"

Numair seemed to be at a loss, but like most men with a cause he did not back down. "There is evidence, it just isn't overwhelming at the moment but that is exactly what we are here for. We are building a case. What I need from you is your knowledge in plants and animals. Knowing how they form their habitat may provide clues as to how one area of the jungle may differ from another. I think that those ruins would have affected how the plants grow on top of them, and how the animals live around them. My hope is that you will pick up on that."

Daine wanted to ask so much more. She wanted to know what evidence exists that led him to believe that there are these ruins. Surely she wanted to help for nothing other than protection of the rain forest, but the prospects of this 'treasure hunt' began to excite her. Unfortunately she could barely keep her eyes open. Daine gave herself away with a very wide yawn; she felt her jaw ache under the pressure.

"Perhaps we should get a few hours of sleep before we land" Numair recommended once seeing how tired she was. "We won't have time to rest right off the plane."

Daine didn't object to the idea. She could always ask more questions once she woke up. She was exhausted. Numair handed her an airline pillow which she took gratefully and propped it up on the window to lean her head against. Before getting comfortable she was able to glimpse outside her window. They were above the clouds! She could see their whip cream like tops, and the wispy tendrils below her. She knew that the plane flew right through them but from this vantage point they looked solid. They also looked comfortable giving the illusion of bed of cotton. Numair noticed her awestruck expression, "You know, I never really take advantage of the view. It is beautiful though."

Daine nodded, "Yeah it really is. Too bad I can't keep my eyes open much longer or I would drink this in the entire flight." With that she leaned on her pillow and made herself comfortable. It wasn't too long before she was asleep.

Numair, gazing out the window himself did not notice Daine's abrupt loss of consciousness. Her curly locks spread out on the pillow, and her lips were parted ever so slightly as even breaths escaped. She was very pretty; maybe Jon was right to be on his guard. Perhaps Jon knew him better than he knew himself. After laying there awake with his thoughts, his own mind became foggy and pulled him into the seductive dark of sleep. Although his body shut down, his mind was still awake allowing for dreams of her lips pressed passionately against his own to fill his head.

**Author's Note: **To any history buff, I apologize for all the inaccuracies I make. To be fair, I am making it all up. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you are going to criticize how inaccurate I am it will be redundant because like I said, I am making it all up.


End file.
